As illustrated in FIG. 8, in a heat dissipation component 100 such as a heat sink, in order to lower the temperature of a heat generating portion such as a processor, a heat receiving unit 101 is brought into contact with the heat generating portion, and a heat pipe 102 is pressed against the heat receiving unit 101, so that the heat of the heat generating portion is transferred to the heat pipe 102 via the heat receiving unit 101. The heat pipe 102 extends to a cooling unit 103, and the heat of the heat generating portion is transferred to the cooling unit 103 via the heat pipe 102 so that the heat generating portion is cooled. The heat receiving unit 101 is supported by a plate 104, and is fixed by fixing portions 105 of the plate 104.
As illustrated in FIG. 9, the peripheral edges of the plate 104 supporting the heat receiving unit 101 are bent to give strength to the plate 104. The heat pipe 102 is disposed on the top surface side of the plate 104. When the peripheral edges of the plate 104 are bent to the top surface side of the plate 104, the heat pipe 102 is incapable of passing through the peripheral edges of the plate 104. Thus, it is requested that a portion of the peripheral edges of the plate 104 through which the heat pipe 102 passes be in a non-bent state. Meanwhile, it is considered that the peripheral edges of the plate 104 are bent to the bottom surface side of the plate 104. However, as illustrated in FIG. 10, the peripheral edges of the plate 104 on the bottom surface side of the plate 104 may not be bent depending on the limitation of a gap between the plate 104 and a main board 110. A heat generating portion 121 and a substrate 122 are disposed on the bottom surface side of the plate 104.
As illustrated in FIG. 9, for example, the positions of three screws 106 on the plate 104 that presses the heat receiving unit 101 against the heat generating portion 121 correspond to the vertexes of an isosceles triangle. By inserting the three screws 106 in screw holes provided in the main board 110, the respective positions of the cooling unit 103 and the plate 104 are fixed to the main board 110. In order to change the position of the cooling unit 103, it is required to newly develop a plate 104 because the positions of the screws 106 do not match the positions of the screw holes of the main board 110 even if the plate 104 is rotated in the plane direction. Also, when it is desired to change the position of the cooling unit 103 without rotating the plate 104 in the plane direction, the heat pipe 102 may not pass through the peripheral edges of the plate 104 when the arrangement of the heat pipe 102 is changed according to the change of the position of the cooling unit 103 because there is only one non-bent portion in the peripheral edges of the plate 104. Accordingly, a plate 104 made for a certain device may not be used for another device having a different peripheral edge through which the heat pipe 102 passes from the certain device.
The following is a reference document.    [Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-147618.